This invention applies to lighting systems having a plurality of spaced low-voltage light bulbs, and which are generally called tube lights or strip lights. These lights have been in use for decorative purposes, and for the functional purposes of illuminating aisles and stair treads. Such strip light systems are normally quite small, being from 1/4 inch to 1/2 inch wide in cross section.
One type of strip light is provided with a pair of co-planar electrical conductors in an elongated insulator strip, wherein a number of lamp sockets with fixed spacing along the conductors, and the lamps are then plugged into the sockets as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,765. This requires each lamp to be fitted with an individual socket which adds the unreliability of an extra series connection to evry bulb, and also adds to the material and labor content of the system. This type strip light is also limited to only a few (normally two) conductors, within the small strip width. Another limitation of this patent is that a solder connection must be made for each conductor at each end of lighting strips that are used in tandem and connected in series by jumper wires.
Another example of a present art strip light is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,720, which overcomes the cost and reliability problems of sockets for the bulbs by soldering the bulb leads directly to the conductors This makes the bulbs (or L.E.D.'s in this example) non-replaceable, so they are sealed into the insulator strip.
Another type of strip light includes sequenced bulb illumination to provide apparent moition, which are commonly called "chase" light systems. These systems normally have four power conductors that are sequenced and connected through the bulbs to a common neutral conductor. Presently known chase light systems employ insulated wire conductors that are stripped of insulation at fixed spacings for each bulb connection, which is a permanent crimp or solder connection. Hence, presently known chase light systems do not have replaceable bulbs.
All presently known continuously illuminated or chase lighting strip systems also require the attachment (usually by soldering) of jumper wire connector plugs to electrically join the abutting ends of segments in a long run of series connected tandem lighting strips.
A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a strip lighting system for continuous or chase lighting in which the light bulbs are removably connected to respective conductors at any point along the strip.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a strip lighting system which does not employ any series-connected sockets.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a strip lighting system which does not employ any jumper-wire sockets between tandem strip segments.